Out Of Darkness
by Marti Is So Cool
Summary: Two people escape the darkness. DHr


Out Of Darkness  
  
By Marti  
  
A/N: This one's a shortie that I got inspired for. I was looking around for some good ol' Draco/Hermione and stumbled upon this, which got my imagination up and running: it's a songfic called "There You'll Be", by Vanessa Vergara. Hope she doesn't mind...hey, but if you wrote that story and you want me to take this down, lemme know, and I will.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed in the dark corridors. Their labored breathing and the frantic beating of their hearts rang in their ears.  
  
He was chasing them, and Death was chasing them. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Her hand was clutched in his as they ran frantically, just buying time, looking for a place, any place that they could attempt a last stand. Turning a corner, a small spark of hope presented itself when a door loomed ahead. He pulled her towards it and threw the door open to find a plain room, with just a wooden table in the middle.  
  
"Come on, we can hide in here..." he said softly, leading the way in and shutting the door quietly. She choked on a sob and her arms found their way around his neck, clinging onto him in a desperate hug.  
  
"Oh, what're we going to do?" she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Shhh, don't cry, it's all going to be fine..."  
  
She looked up at him with frightened eyes and tears shining in her eyes. "No..." He closed his eyes and held her tightly to himself as the tears shed themselves from her eyes. "I don't want to go like this, I don't want to die...I can't do this..."  
  
He gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck and regarded her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Listen to me," he said, looking into her eyes and giving her hands a squeeze. "I need you to be strong right now. For you, for me...for all of your family, and your friends."  
  
She shook her head mutely.  
  
"Do you remember first year?" he said.  
  
"But that was different, that was Harry, and I was young-we were all young, and stupid...I didn't--" A pause. "I didn't have you to lose."  
  
The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. "You're not going to lose me," he said, pulling her into his arms again. "I will always be with you, no matter what happens." He felt her nodding her head.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much it hurts."  
  
"I know," he answered softly. "I love you, too." His lips found hers in a sweet kiss, his hands rising to her face and coming to a rest.  
  
-  
  
The dark-robed figure advanced slowly and purposefully.  
  
-  
  
When the two drew apart, it was reluctantly. But they both knew what was coming, and what they had to do.  
  
"Just tell me we're going to be okay...please, just tell me everything will be fine," she said desperately. "That's all I need to hear."  
  
He lent her strength in his embrace. "We're going to be okay, and everything will be fine. Don't worry." She nodded again. "All right, are you ready?" She took a tiny step back.  
  
"I think I am," she said with a hint of uncertainty. She looked up at him for reassurance.  
  
"We're going to do this, and we're going to be all right," he said resolutely. "I promise." He squeezed her hand.  
  
-  
  
He was close.  
  
-  
  
This was it. They were on the edge, just bracing for the impact.  
  
The doorknob turned.  
  
There was a slow, long creaking of hinges.  
  
Then, a flash of light.  
  
...  
  
The two were wrapped in each other's arms, unabashedly crying. There was happiness and celebrating all around them, but they were just absorbing the feeling of each other, and the moment. Nothing could ruin it.  
  
"It's all over," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She pulled back, grinning through the tears of joy. "Yes. We made it."  
  
And they kissed passionately, expressing their emotions in ways that words could not. All the love, the happiness, the relief...  
  
When the caress ended, all the two needed to do was look into each others' eyes, and there they found the words that didn't need to be spoken to be understood.  
  
I love you, Draco.  
  
And I, you, Hermione.  
  
They walked hand in hand to join their friends in the celebration of an ending, a beginning, and coming out of the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. I know the other fic has a sad ending, but I wanted to see them in a happy ending. =)  
  
This story, however, is a bit confusing, I think. So basically what happened, for those of you who didn't get it:  
  
Draco and Hermione are running from Voldemort. He finds them, eventually, and they duel...yadda yadda...Harry comes along and kills Voldemort off, with the help of Draco and Hermione. (We all know Harry's the only one who can kill Voldemort, right?) So they're celebrating at the end, with a bunch of other people. Mhm.  
  
Reading back over this...it's pretty crappy, isn't it? Ah, well. The plot bunny wouldn't have left me alone until I wrote it. Might as well post it and get some feedback. Review, please! =) Thanks. [And check my other stuff out!] 


End file.
